


All in Good Time

by reeby10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re sure about this?” Mack asked, staring at the screen of test results with distrust. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Simmons, but this wasn’t exactly a standard situation and he wanted to be absolutely sure about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanboi214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/gifts).



“You’re sure about this?” Mack asked, staring at the screen of test results with distrust. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Simmons, but this wasn’t exactly a standard situation and he wanted to be absolutely sure about it. This sex pollen or sex dust or whatever they were calling it needed some double checking.

Simmons just smiled tightly. “I’m quite sure as I can be, Mack,” she replied with preternatural patience. “The particles that Fitz was exposed to, it greatly enhances libido and attraction, but it doesn’t create anything that wasn’t already present. So his reaction to you is…”

“Real.”

“That is one way to put it,” Simmons said, shaking her head a little. “In any case, I think it’s fine to turn him over to your care until it wears off. If you’re amenable, that is.”

“I’m not gonna just leave him to work it out on his own unless I have to,” Mack said with a wry smile. He stood, looking over to the isolation room where they’d put Fitz while they ran the tests. “Anything else?”

“Oh, um, yes, just a moment.” Simmons turned away to rummage in a nearby drawer. She emerged a moment later with some foil packets that looked suspiciously like condoms and lube, and Mack absolutely didn’t want to know why she had those on hand in the lab. “Just in case,” she said, face going red.

Mack took the offered packets, trying to ignore the heat rising in his own cheeks, and went to get Fitz. As soon as the door to the isolation room opened, Fitz was right in front of him, eyes still glazed and a frown pulling at his lips. He was obviously not happy at having been stuck there, separated from Mack, for almost an hour. Mack would have felt a little bad about leaving the other man alone like that if it hadn’t been necessary.

“You left,” Fitz said plaintively.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Mack replied, grimacing a little. “How about we go to your room, hmm?”

Fitz’s eyes widened and he grabbed Mack by the wrist, dragging him out of the lab toward the living quarters. Thankfully they didn’t run into anyone on their way, and despite the raised temperature of his skin, Fitz seemed a little more lucid. Mack entertained a brief moment of hope that the effects of the particles was wearing off more quickly than Simmons had thought it would.

As soon as they were in Fitz’s room, the carefully door locked behind them, Fitz was plastered to Mack’s front, hands moving everywhere they could reach. It was a surprise for Mack, though he thought it probably shouldn’t have been since Fitz had done the same thing right after being exposed to the particles. That had been a surprise, to say the least.

Heightened libido and attraction made for a very handsy Fitz. Even through several layers of layers of clothing, Mack could feel Fitz grinding hot and hard against his hip. Fitz’s hands were tugging uncoordinatedly at the hem of Mack’s shirt, and it was taking all of Mack’s self control to not just strip them both then and there like they obviously both wanted.

Until Mack realized that he really didn’t need to do that.

Fitz was being pretty enthusiastic in his attraction toward Mack at the moment, and he’d been assured by Simmons that there was nothing fake or forced about it. She was Fitz’s best friend, so Mack trusted her to have his best interests at heart. Even if those best interests apparently included Fitz suddenly and desperately wanting to fuck Mack. And who was he to deny him that?

“Hey, let’s move this to the bed,” Mack said, grabbing Fitz’s hands in his own larger ones. Fitz struggled a bit against the firm grip, obviously still wanting to take Mack’s shirt off, but he allowed himself to be led over to the bed quite easily.

With Fitz laid out on the bed, Mack took the opportunity to unbutton his shirt, tossing it toward the desk chair. As he started in on his pants, Fitz seemed to gather himself enough to realize that Mack was now getting naked without his help. He pouted, hands reaching out to tangle with Mack’s as he attempted to pull at his zipper.

Mack gently batted his hands away. “Slow down a little, Turbo,” he said with a laugh when Fitz grumbled at him. “All in good time.”

He undid the zipper more easily once Fitz backed off, and in a few minutes he was standing by the bed, stark naked. Fitz was looking at him with wide eyes, want clearer than ever in his gaze. Mack had never been too bothered either way about his body; he knew others thought he was attractive, but he didn’t put much thought into it other than making sure he was strong and healthy. Having Fitz look at him like that though, that was something else.

“Your turn,” Mack said, and Fitz immediately began tugging his shirt over his head.

Mack reached out to help him when the cloth tangled around his arms, easing the shirt over Fitz’s head then working on the fastening of his pants. Fitz was less than helpful, desperate but uncoordinated in his desire to get naked as quickly as possible. Mack couldn’t help but smile fondly at him.

“Come on, come on,” Fitz said once the last article of clothing was removed. He was sprawled on the bed, one hand already working his cock as he reached for Mack with the other. It was the most lucid he’d sounded in a while, and it made Mack’s anxiety over the whole thing ratchet down a level.

“I got you.”

Mack matched his words with action, crawling up on the bed to hover over the other man. He leaned down, pressing their lips together. Fitz immediately pushed up into the kiss, bringing it from soft and sweet to hot and messy in only a moment. Mack didn’t mind; he was already beginning to think that he’d like nothing more than to just kiss Fitz forever.

Fitz, apparently, had something else in mind, because it wasn’t long before he was bucking his hips up, mouth sliding against Mack’s jaw as he tried to get more friction. It was easy for Mack to give in, low burning arousal flaring up as Fitz cock slid hot and sticky against his own. He kissed his way down Fitz’s neck and chest until something bumped against his chin, making Fitz groan and thrust up against him with renewed fervor.

“Hey, hey, not so fast. There’s no rush,” Mack murmured, pressing a reassuring kiss to Fitz’s hip. “I’m gonna take my time with you.”

He didn’t wait for a response before ducking a little lower and opening his mouth to swallow down Fitz’s cock. The move surprised Fitz, who almost jackknifed off the bed before Mack could put an arm down to hold him in place. He bobbed his head, swallowing as best he could. Fitz was letting out a low, keening sound, hips still trying to thrust up into the wet heat of Mack’s mouth.

He pulled off a few minutes later, leaving sloppy kisses around the base of Fitz’s cock before he moved back up his body. Fitz grumbled a little at the loss of sensation, but quieted into the kiss. Mack let his hands trace the paths his mouth had made, stroking and tweaking until Fitz was writhing against him again, loving the sounds the younger man made.

Fitz’s hips were thrusting jerkily against, so Mack slid a hand between them to take them both in hand. Fitz gasped, bucking up even harder, and Mack couldn’t hold back his own sound of pleasure. He tightened his hand, marveling at how well they slid together with just precome. He wondered vaguely if Fitz was always this wet or if it was another side effect of the particles he’d been exposed to. Hopefully he’d have a chance to find out.

“More, please,” Fitz groaned desperately, eyes clenched tight and hands gripping Mack’s back with more strength than Mack would have thought he’d have. “Please, Mack.”

Mack didn’t answer, just moved his hand faster and faster, sucking a hickey high on Fitz’s neck. It only took a little longer before Fitz was coming, gasping weakly as his body bowed up of its own volition. Mack stroked him through it, groaning as he felt the wetness spurting against his own cock.

When Fitz began to squirm, oversensitive after coming, Mack backed off and began stripping his cock with furious intensity. It was intoxicating to see Fitz like this, panting and satiated because of him. He came with a moan that felt like it was pulled up from deep within his chest, come painting Fitz’s chest and stomach in milky white splashes.

Breathing hard, he lowered himself down beside Fitz, who curled into him. Mack reached a hand out to run it through Fitz’s sweat-soaked hair, enjoying the way it made Fitz press even closer to him. They traded soft, lazy kisses as their breathing returned to normal, sweat and come cooling between them.

“We need to clean up,” Mack murmured, not wanting to disturb the comfortable quiet between them.

“In the morning,” Fitz replied, eyes finally clear but drooping with with exhaustion. It made something warm and fond unfurl in Mack’s chest. “Sleep now.”

Mack couldn’t find it in himself to argue with that, not with Fitz looking at him like that. He nuzzled against the smaller man’s cheek, reaching over to pull a blanket over them. “Alright,” he said, dropping one last kiss into Fitz’s hair. “Sleep tight, Turbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
